


in the sky, do you hear them?

by writerofbaddecisions



Series: random things i write sometimes [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Music, Piano, Stars, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/pseuds/writerofbaddecisions
Summary: TommyInnit has wings, and used to play the piano. These are two facts about him. Wellusedto be facts about him, it turns out that. music can come from almost everywhere.
Relationships: (Main), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: random things i write sometimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	in the sky, do you hear them?

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing i wrote today, not my best work.

Before he got wings, Tommy used to love to play the piano. The white keys on wooden bases soothed him better than any other activity. After the wings grew into his back, sitting on the piano hurt as playing began to create an underlying ache on his back, that only went away after he relaxed. The wings were a nuisance, to be honest, not as bad as Phil’s, whose wing’s nearly snap every time he even tries to go through a door. 

Soon the wooden little instrument began to gather dust, as he spent days attempting to learn how to fly with his wings, trying not to simply fall off the cliffs that Phil would push him off of, _"It works"_ be damned. At least Ranboo would teleport and catch him when he couldn't fly.

\- 

One night, while he was sharpening a sword made of stone, Phil barged into the little house they had created and dragged him outside. Saying, "I have a little surprise for you~~"

_"PHillll~"_ He grumbled, sword long tossed onto the ground, as Phil began dragging him to the edge of another cliff. _"I thought you said we weren't practicing at night again after I nearly fell on Niki.~"_

_"That's not what we're doing!"_ , Phil smiled, _"Now hang on, this is going to be a rough ride."_ Before Tommy could try to squirm and get away from Phil's iron grip, he had already shot up into the night sky and began traveling somewhere.

_"PHILZA MINECRAFT PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW"_ Tommy screamed, as Phil soared through the sky, eyes scanning for a location which Tommy would _very much like to know about._ Phil didn't answer Tommy's cries and went on traveling until he reached the location, nearly falling multiple times.

Phil dropped Tommy with a mildly-rough landing, both their knees slightly skinned by the landing. He got up and dragged Tommy to an- _hollowed-out mountain??_ Bending down slightly to fit their wings within the small cavern, he came upon the small group that had gathered on this server, sitting around a pool, reflected by the stars that seemed to hang on the walls of the cave. 

\- 

_"W-what is this??"_ He asked the gathered group, eyes glancing back and forth at the group, expecting another surprise to pop up. Ranboo pipped up from his position next to Tubbo, and said, _"Well,- Phil mentioned you said you missed playing the piano and- we sort of found another way for you to play?"_

Tommy shook his head few times, _"I'm- sorry- you did **what?** "_

Wilbur passed through the wall, to answer, _"Niki figured out that the stars can play music!"_

_"WHAT?!??!?!"_ Tommy was shocked, to be honest, he knew about the legends of the stars, the ones that said the kids who died would be honored in the skies, _\- but to play music?_ He was almost certain it was fake. 

Niki popped up from her place sitting in the pool and cheerfully said, _"Just try!"_ before going back down to search for something.

-

Hesitantly, Tommy took off from the ground and sat onto a ledge on the mountain. A star sat right within his reach, glowing a bright luminescent yellow. He reached out and tapped the air right next to it, and a small little C note popped out from it. Tapping another place on the air, played a D note, and so on and so forth. They played an ethereal sound almost, the music barely ringing off the walls in soft melodies the wind seemed to pick up before he could finish the rest. 

The stars that had hung on the walls earlier began migrating towards Tommy, attracted by the notes of music. They lined up, almost, like they were waiting for their turns. Suddenly, Tommy came to the realization that the stars were moving on his command, that the lights in the sky were not in fact coincidences, but was _his own doing_.

**What the fuck.**

They danced and glowed around him, almost like they were laughing and smiling like little kids. They moved and waved, as Tommy finally managed to figure out how to tap the air in a pattern that could make actual music.

\- 

He didn't even realize he had fallen off the little ledge until he realized that the ground was replaced by hundreds of stars that carried his weight on top of him. The other stars managed to fan out around him, creating a circular piano all around him, like a conductor in an orchestra.

He laughed at it, wings fluttering around him as he continued to fool around on the stars, dancing with the melodies he created. With every step he took, he felt a star move underneath his feet, to create a path for him.

For the first time in a while, he felt _free_.


End file.
